


Getting What He Wants

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [30]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sesshomaru always gets what he wants---right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Getting What He Wants  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Rin

She was only human; he was a powerful demon lord. She was gentle; he was not. His mouth descended upon hers with fervor, as if he was trying to devour her whole. A growl escaped his lips as she returned his passion. Her tongue explored his mouth. Her hands gripped his hair. Sesshomaru knew he risked everything: his title and status. Kissing this young woman, one he had watched blossom into beauty, placed them both in danger. And, Rin also knew this. And yet, Sesshomaru did not care. This is what he wanted, and he always got what he wanted.


End file.
